Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a motor control device for controlling a motor in dependence on a temperature of the motor and a sheet conveying device.
Description of the Related Art
There are known devices having a conveying mechanism configured to convey a document to be read and a recording medium. (The document and the recording medium hereinafter simply referred to as “sheet” where appropriate.) In such devices, a temperature of a motor as a power source of the conveying mechanism is estimated, and the motor is controlled such that a value corresponding to the estimated temperature does not become excessively large.